No Escape
by Adamitri
Summary: The pilots have managed to survive mission after mission but now it's time to pay the piper. Yea suck at summaries. Yaoi


I always knew it would end like this...  
  
His braid that seemed so beautiful and so soft before was now stiff with blood   
  
as he hung limply trapped in midair but crystal white bindings stained with his   
  
lifeblood.  
  
Turning I glanced at the blond haired boy, his clothes in tatters and his eyes   
  
drained of all life, love, hope as he held his still lover close, his deathly   
  
still lover. I couldn't bring myself to have a lot of sympathy for him, since my   
  
attention was drawn to another. To the reason why we were all here.  
  
His face was dark as he stared at the ground. His hands curled into tight   
  
trembling fists at his side. His wild mop whipped around his face as the wind   
  
blew strongly. Maybe the others couldn't see him like I could, but then again I   
  
had spent years watching him.  
  
Silver tears crept down his face, from midnight blue eyes. First the left side,   
  
then his right. The boy who had never showed any emotion in his life was crying.   
  
It was such a beautiful sight to see. I wanted to taste his tears. I wondered if   
  
they tasted extra bitter from being stored inside for so long. I wanted to do   
  
so, so much....  
  
Close, so close, I could almost feel it, taste, love it with my hands, maybe my   
  
soul. If I had one that is. For now I'll savor the moment, watching with   
  
dispassionate eyes as the blood before my feet ran cold and thin. His dark brown   
  
hair lay matted to the ground as his blond lover stood over him. Shaking,   
  
quivering and looking very much on the verge of insanity. Yes, perfect, just the   
  
way I knew it would turn out, just the way I planned it.  
  
The life ebbed out of the body that laid at me feet, his green eyes closing   
  
gently against his pale face, tightly drawn in pain. Don't they know they should   
  
relax, just take what's served to you and don't ask questions? Perhaps no one   
  
had ever told them that, to bad, just to bad.  
  
Turning I glanced over at the others, soon they would all be mine, not the   
  
others, not their own, just mine. Like it was meant to be, like it was supposed   
  
to be, and I won't be denied.  
  
Smiling I turned towards the blond as his voice hitched, and his aqua blue eyes   
  
slid open. Much unlike his lover who was sprawled on the ground.  
  
"Run Heero, please run, save yourself, you're the last one." The blond pleaded.  
  
The one in question looked around, maybe he was going over it in his mind. But   
  
dear boy, you were the one I've wanted from the beginning; no way am I letting   
  
you run away now. No one escapes me, Death's honor. Grin.  
  
Wait, maybe I'm going to fast, let me start from the beginning. I bet you're   
  
dying to know how we all ended up here, how this all began. And for future   
  
notice, if you're wondering who I am...Well all I can say is that you wont like   
  
me much once you find out...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~In the beginning, there were five.~  
  
"Oi Heero, why don't you say something." Duo poked his lover in the back with   
  
his finger.  
  
"Hn.."  
  
"Anything but that, you've been saying that all morning, don't you want to go   
  
out and play? It's a beautiful day out there."  
  
Heero turned and glared at his lover before going back to his work on his   
  
laptop. He had no interest in going out with Duo, so his lover could behave like   
  
a little kid when there was work that needed to be done. He needed to check in   
  
with Doctor J. soon. "Don't you have work to do?" he asked Duo without turning   
  
to spare Duo another glance.  
  
"Heh, but it's Saturday and me Quatre made up the no Saturday work day rule, so   
  
no more working buddy, it's time to go out and find a little adventure."  
  
Heero sighed. "Yesterday was the no Friday work day, you're really starting to   
  
slack off Duo."  
  
Duo grinned, "Well that's nothing new, I promise I'll have all my work in by   
  
tonight if you go out with me now."  
  
Heero snorted. "It's not my butt if you don't get your work done Duo."  
  
Duo patted Heero's bottom, "But it is fly boy."  
  
Heero swatted him away and went back to his report, pointedly ignoring his   
  
lover.  
  
Duo folded his arms behind his head and laid back on his bed. Heero could be so   
  
boring sometimes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trowa tied an apron around his waist and started the fire, slowly he poured the   
  
pancake batter until it completely covered the whole surface of the griddle. He   
  
knew Duo loved them that way. He smiled at Quatre who sat on the other side of   
  
him, trying to steal some of the sausages he'd laid out for Wufei.  
  
Quatre was in stalking mode, just a few more feet and the prize will be all his.   
  
The sweet smell of sausages was just to hard to resist....  
  
Trowa grinned at his lover and smacked his hand with the plastic spatula he was   
  
using to flip the pancakes. "You have to wait until I finish everyone's   
  
breakfast." He admonished then watched Quatre pout and his resistance crumpled.   
  
"All right, but you're only getting one. Then you have to wait for everyone   
  
else. We're going to all eat together today."  
  
Quatre nodded as he grabbed the biggest sausage he could find, taking a huge   
  
bite into salty goodness as he peered at Trowa with large innocent eyes. "If   
  
they ever get out of bed."  
  
"Well you should stop telling them that they don't have to work for the last two   
  
days in a row."  
  
"Awwwww come on, we all need a little vacation you know. Come lets round   
  
everyone up and go out. Lets have some fun."  
  
"Tomorrow love, everything should be done by tonight so we can relax tomorrow."  
  
Quatre huffed and sat back, suddenly looking suspiciously around the room. He   
  
put a hand up for Trowa to be quiet when the other boy looked about and started   
  
to speak. "Trowa, I can't quite put my finger on it, it's probably nothing, but   
  
it feels like we're being watched."  
  
"It's probably nothing, this is a very remote and hidden hide away that Heero   
  
found for us and you know how well Heero can disappear without a trace."  
  
Quatre nodded, agreeing with Trowa but he just couldn't shake the growing sick   
  
feeling in the pit of his stomach. 


End file.
